


shadows

by coldairballoons



Series: Study Group No. 4 [2]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: The note was tossed to his desk, and Llewelyn glanced down at the sticky note, a messy scrawl in black ink against the paper making him smile.“meet me during 4th per, room 226”
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Series: Study Group No. 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Me, to myself: Don't make an AU don't make an AU don't make an AU-  
> Me: But what if they're high school students and Jack is on the sportsball team and worried about Their Team Finding Out and Watts is a junior and Murdoch, Julia and James and George are seniors and Murdoch is the teacher's assistant, and Brax is their forensics teacher, and-

For all his anxiety leading up to skipping this class, Llewelyn Watts couldn’t help but feel a jolt of excitement as he walked down the empty hallway of the school, rubbing the note he had been passed during forensics between his index finger and thumb. It was growing less sturdy by the second, but the motion was helpful to ground him, and he took a quick glance around the hallway, before slipping into the classroom marked on the sticky note.

“ _ meet me during 4th per, room 226 _ ”

He knew who it was from, of course, and he doubted that the teachers would even mind his absence. (To be fair, he  _ was _ one of the top students in his class, so an absence to “work on this essay in the library” was a welcome story. If he did happen to get in trouble, the worst he’d likely get was a sigh and a gesture to go back to class.)

Still, as he locked the door behind him, Llewelyn didn’t mind the bit of rebellion. It was refreshing, he decided, and even more so when a familiar form shifted out of the shadows. His boyfriend, Jack Walker, sat upon a desk, kicking his legs in the air with a smile. 

“Took you long enough.” He mused, raising an eyebrow, and Llewelyn had half the heart to fondly roll his eyes as Jackhopped off the desk and walked over to him, resting a hand on his waist and smiling. “Hi.”

“Hello yourself.” Llewelyn smiled, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes. It was dark in the room still, neither made the move to turn on the lights… but the dim light wasn’t horrible at all, and through the light in the hallway, Llewelyn could see the light contours of Jack’s face, his lips, curved upwards into a smile, his eyes, sparkling… “It’s too dark, I can’t see you.”

Jack chuckled, and raised a hand to brush hair out of Llewelyn’s eyes. “I prefer the dark,” he whispered, cupping his cheek as he pulled Llewelyn into the shadows, away from the window, and any watching eyes it may have held. “No one can see what you’re getting up to.”

Llewelyn smiled as his back was pressed to the wall, Jack holding his face, smiling adoringly down at him. In a low, hushed voice, he whispered, “I think you could tempt me,” and Jack nodded, leaning forward to kiss the smiles off of both of their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> [sigh] The start of a new series, I guess.


End file.
